EVACrimson: Black Souls
by Freakin' Knight
Summary: Three years after the last battle with the 'Angels' Shinji and Nerv must overcome another threat, but this time Shinji must become a vampire to prevent Third Impact.Revamped
1. Prelude to A Nightmare: A Nightling's Di...

_EVA/CRIMSON: Black Souls_

_By:  "Freakin' Knight in Training"_

_e-mail__: freakinknight@yahoo.com_

_Disclaimer:  If you know any characters in this story that are related to Evangelion then they are owned by GAINAX.  The other major characters are owned by Cliffhanger comics and by Humberto Ramos.  The lowly characters are mine._

_WARNING:  Yui does not control EVA 01.  Mana is part of an EVA game released for PC.  If you don't like gore then this is not for you because in next chapters it may be.  The EVA universe is a little bit changed so maybe the characters are OOC.  This is my first try to make a story, and also English is not my first language.  I'll accept reviews, comments...heck even flames but don't push too hard because I have fragile feelings....Ok, ok I'll stop talking.  And now our feature presentation..._

_EVA/CRIMSON: Black Souls_

_Prelude to a Nightmare: A Nightling's Diary; Chapter 1_

            In the beginning when God began to create Heaven and Earth, the Earth was first unformed and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep.  And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters.

            God said, let there be light and there was light.  And God saw it was good.  And God divided the light from the darkness' calling the light day and the darkness night.  And this was the first day.

            God said, let there be an expanse in the midst of the waters that it may divide the waters from the waters…and it was so.  God called the expanse sky.  And this was the second day.

            God said let the waters be gathered in one place, so that dry land may appear.  And it was so.  And God called the dry land Earth; the gathered waters seas.  And God saw that it was good.

            God created behemoths called the Chalkyari to be the guardians of the new born world.  And these were dragons, and they lived through God's glory and kept watch over the Earth.

            And God said let the Earth bring forth vegetation; seed-bearing plants, and fruit-trees of every kind on Earth.  And it was so.  The Earth gave rise to green life of every kind.  And God saw it was good.  And this was the third day.

            On the forth day God said let the seas bring forth swarms of living creatures; and birds that fly above the Earth across the expanse of the sky.  God created the giant sea monsters, and the other creatures, and the winged birds of every kind.  And God saw that this was good, and blessed them all and bade them fertile and increase upon the Earth.

            On the fifth day God said let the Earth bring forth every kind of living creatures: cattle, wild beasts of every kind, and creeping things.  And it was so.  And God saw that it was good.

            And God said let us raise up beings who will have dominion over the lower forms.  And it was so…but this was not good.  For these, called Grigori, had no souls and would not worship God.  And God was displeased, and these fell from his favor.

            So God created again.  And God made the human in his image, in the image of God were they created; male and female.  God blessed them and bade them be fertile and increase; to fill the Earth and master it.  And God gave them reign over all lower creatures that creep upon the Earth.

            Another creature there was, who seethed with envy.  She was Lisseth.  She had been created to mate with the first human, but was not of the same flesh.  Because of this rejection, Lisseth lost her heart and became bitter and jealous.

            And as with Lisseth, God seemingly forgot the Grigori, and they fell under the sway of the Evil One.  And he began to scheme with them how to reclaim creation.

            Before Earth was, God created Angels to help minister to God's creation.  Mighty were these in strength and grace, and near to God were they in power.  And the Angels served God in joy and glory.

            All the Angels served God, save one called Lucifer, whose name meant 'light of God'.  And God loved him, but Lucifer was jealous of God…and jealous of God's creation—of all the worlds God have made, full of creatures who loved and worshipped God.

            Lucifer desired all this for himself, and had sought to wrest it from God's grasp.  Lucifer sowed seeds of discontent among his fellow angels, and with his God-given light won many to his side…and so began a war that shook Heaven itself.  And God saw what Lucifer had wrought and was sore displeased.  God stopped the war and banished Lucifer and his minions from Heaven forever.  Despite his desire and black conceit, Lucifer had not the power to contest against God, and was cast out of God's light and into eternal darkness.

            Though he failed in Heaven, Lucifer came to Earth with his seeds of envy.  And these seeds bore fruit among the soul-less Grigori.  And Lucifer pitted these against the Chalkyari, who had remained close to God.  And great battle rent the peace of all creation.

Humankind was spared the perils of this warfare—by the power of God's love, and the protection of God's warrior Arch-Angels.  Many soul-less ones and Chalkyari perished and their great numbers were vastly diminished.  And God grieved from both sides of the conflict.  In grief, God bade the hostility end, and it ended.

            God knew that the creatures had been misled by Lucifer.  God forgave them their part in the war, and spared them.  Humankind was given to freely roam over the whole Earth.  And God transformed Eden into a desert, and in the center of this, God placed the Tree of Life to nurture the balance between good and evil in all the world.  The remaining Grigori and many of the Chalkyari were bound by God to remain there and maintain the tree, until such time as they might redeem themselves in God's sight.

            A Grigori who would one day call himself Ekimus survived and escaped into seclusion on Earth.  Forever set apart from the humans, forever denied a full measure of God's creation, Ekimus was alone and resentful…as was the one called Lisseth.  And bitter was her aspect forever, and damned his life, because that Grigori was me…

            The day would come when these two imperfect beings would come together to breed perfect terror.  And all creation would fear the monsters the two birthed in secret over the long eons to follow.

            Humankind held dominion over the Earth, but these dark creatures held dominion over the nightmare worlds of the night.  And this was most certainly not good…

            At the ends of the earth…unknowable eons ago, I was fighting in the war between heaven and hell at hell's side, then the war finished, and hell was lost.  In the too short life of this newest of worlds, the Grigori has already seen too much…so they asked for forgiveness to God and they received it being allowed to live in reclusion in God's purest creation…the paradise.  What a fool I was, I refused and continued to bring alliance to Lucifer himself.  Some eons later I found how wrong I was, I tried to ask for mercy but it was denied to me.  Lucifer offered me a place at his side to rule over the underworld…which I refused, I destroyed my eternal life and I saw loneliness as my punishment…and I welcomed it.

            I literally crawled off into that primordial mud-heap to find a place to fit in…but all I found were the monkey-people.  Any hope of comfort died whenever they beheld my demonic form, they could only offer fear and hatred where I craved welcome.

            I was a pariah everywhere and in every time.  I was deprived of fellowship and rest…hell, I was even denied the warmth of the sun.  After some time I found Lisseth…the creature God first offered to man.  We were so much alike…so alone…so outcast…it was only logical that we would drift together.

           Our coupling was desperate, clumsy and foul…but sweeter by far than anything in my haunted existence then or now.  Alas, humans couldn't leave us alone.  We both were shunned and hunted…unlike me, she brought it on herself by preying on the monkey-people.  I'll never forget the fury I felt when I realized what she was…but I'll give you this, I was a gentleman, I helped her escape when we were attacked by humans…after all she was my mate…my only companion.

            Where was it that we finally settled--?  Was it the Gobi…or the Sahara?  It doesn't matter now, but we did make a home for ourselves in some remote wilderness…wherever it was, we were alone for a long, long time…until Lucifer found us—or rather, found ME.

            He came to offer me supremacy instead of eternal ignominy…but again I refused on his offer…Lisseth and I were as outcast as the other…we both felt the same pain, so she could never understand why I gave my back on such power… She implored Lucifer to take her instead, but he rejected her.  She became resentful, for her it was our one chance out of that hateful isolation and for her, I blew it.  I was so high and mighty, but what of her.  I never stopped to reconsider her needs.  She realized that if she wanted anything she would have to take it…my immortality for instance.  Before she tasted my blood, she was merely mortal though extra-ordinarily long lived…while I was sleeping she drank my blood.  Afterwards…well let just face the facts…I made her a monster, a demon…my blood made her the first vampire.

            Granted, my blood killed her first…but even in death the change was at work within her.  She was a carrier of the Earth's first plague, and I never suspected it…though it was up to her to spread the contagion.  Was I surprised when she was born anew?  I was terrified to realize what I helped to create…though it was several thousand years before we saw each other again…

            I was hunted by the guilt of what we brought into the world…for centuries a new kind of being began on preying on innocent humans, bringing new concepts of violence and demonic sights…so I searched for solace…or forgiveness in abandoned churches.  In either case, I was disappointed for ages…my forgiveness was not forthcoming…but I was given a vision…there was going to be a chosen one and I believed that I could earn my way back to paradise by raising 'chosen champions' against her.  But their deaths and defections were a big blow to me…

            Then some thousand years after, the promised chosen one arrived in the form a teenager.  It was his destiny to become part of my children, those I so despised.  He was a new kind of vampire, stronger than any of them, stronger than me and even stronger than her.  Soon a bloody fight started, leaving millions of humans dead, countries destroyed, it was the twisted sight of perfection to Lisseth. If humans thought that incident was the thing more likely to the end of the world, how wrong they were.

            The fight between Alex and Lisseth was deadly, resulting Alex victorious.  He banished the source of my biggest sin.  But it wasn't over.  Lisseth's twisted dream wasn't over; she left vampires as powerful as she was ruling her underworld.  After her death they found the way to take revenge in God.  They found the creature more likely to God; they code-named it 'Angels'.  They used it to create copies capable to be driven and ordered, for they lack of a soul.  Soon a battle started between God and they tricked humans, for they were made to believe that God wanted to destroy humans.

            Thanks to the fight fourteen years old gave to the 'Angels' with the copies code-named 'Evangelion', these vampire masters won the first battle against God minions in this holy war.  But the war isn't over, the last confrontation is near and this time the destruction or ascension of humans to a new step of evolution is at stake.

            This battle is more than I and even Alex could ever stand, but there is told that there is another chosen one that is powerful even in his human state.  But in order to stand a chance against what is coming, he must become part of the night, part of my family.  He must become a vampire to set free his soul from the grasp of the demons…to forge him to become the chosen to save Earth, Heaven, and Hell.  To be our savior, and the one that will wipe from creation darkness, this time for good.

Author's notes:

            A majority of this chapter was taken directly and a little bit modified from Crimson #1 and Crimson #24, my most sincere apologies, but I wanted to capture the scent that is Crimson.  This story is a project I wanted to do for a long time, but I was very busy and I couldn't find the right way to start it.  Now I think I finally found it, and this is it.  It's my first attempt to make a story, and also English isn't my first language so I'm not very well versed.  

            I would be very glad if someone could lend me a hand with reviewing.  If anyone is up to the challenge please e-mail me at 'freakinknight@yahoo.com'.  I have the basic ideas planned in my head so I don't have any problem to lend them to you, the problem is with details I'm bad with them, so any ideas will be very well considered.

            Depend on the support I receive, I'll be posting or not the story, any way I'm going to finish it for me.  I'm not going to live happily until I take this completely out of my system.  Any way thanks for your time.

Freakin' Knight in Training

freakinknight@yahoo.com


	2. The Past that Never Leaves

_EVA/CRIMSON: Black Souls_

_By:  "__Freakin__' Knight in Training"_

_E-mail:  freakinknight@yahoo.com___

_Disclaimer:  If you know any characters in this story that are related to Evangelion then they are owned by GAINAX.  The other major characters are owned by Cliffhanger comics and by Humberto Ramos.  The other lowly characters are mine._

_WARNING:  Yui, does not control EVA 01.  Mana is part of an EVA game released for PC.  If you don't like gore then this is not for you because in next chapters it will be.  The EVA universe is a little bit changed so maybe the characters are OOC.  This is my first try to make a story, and also English is not my first language.  I'll accept reviews, comments...heck even flames but don't push too hard because I have fragile feelings....Ok, ok I'll stop talking.  And now our feature presentation..._

_EVA/CRIMSON: Black Souls_

_The Past That Never Leaves_;_ Chapter 2_

            "Let's get out of here Mana-chan!", Shinji said angrily almost carrying Mana out of NERV headquarters.

            "But Shin-chan, what happened in there, I had never seen you so mad?", asked Mana concerned about her boyfriend's sudden attitude.

            "Nothing of your damn concern!"; as soon as he said it he regretted he did.  "Sorry, honey...I'm mad because I hate being used for four f**king years by people and mostly by my father."

            "Shinji, please stop thinking that way, you know your father is that way especially if it has to be with the survival of humanity, and besides you are helping to save it", said Mana trying to calm him.

            As Shinji finally slowed the pace, she could manage to get closer to her boyfriend, so she started to pass her hand across his back trying to comfort him.  She loved very deeply Shinji, and she knew he hated to fight and even more to have to hurt people, but she was also a little scared of him because she also knew that when Shinji is pushed too far his limits, he could be dangerous, if not deadly.

            After a while, Shinji finally seemed to relax, so he spoke; "I know I'm helping to save humanity, but don't you think that it is too much pressure for an 18 years old kid.  I just...I just want to be normal...(louder) have a f**king normal life...Is that too much to ask?", Shinji said with lumped shoulders.

            "Sure it isn't too much darling...but have you ever realized that if it wasn't for your efforts, by this time humanity, your loved ones...including me would have been dead."

            "I know but...it has been so many years fighting...even I consider myself a weapon, not a human being..."

            Mana glared at Shinji seriously, with some fire in her eyes.  "Don't say that!  Everybody cares for you, and you know that."

            "Yeah, everybody cares for me, they want to be sure that their little weapon would be ready to fight and save their asses!", Shinji said in a sarcastic tone.

            "Shinji Ikari!", Mana growled.  "Stop this right now!  You're a human being...and the most precious man I've ever met.  Shinji I love you, you have been my boyfriend for three years, so I know you love me too...weapons do not care nor love the way you do!", Mana said letting all her emotions color her voice.

            "Sorry Mana-chan, I have been so stupid lately and..."  Meanwhile Mana managed to move closer to Shinji and kissed him deeply clunking her arms around his neck.  Shinji let himself forget what was bothering him and fell entirely to the kiss.  He moved his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, because for him she was the only one that truly understood him whenever he needed to be comprehended.

            Shinji realized that Mana was right, he is the responsible that Earth is still living, so he didn't mind anymore for the time being how bad people treated him meanwhile there is someone like Mana at his side.

            "Shinji I love you..."

            "I love you too..."

At Misato's Apartment

            "I'm home!"

            Asuka entered the apartment cheerfully because she finally could get rid of another boring date with another boring guy.  When she realized that she was alone in the apartment her good mood was dropped to the garbage.

            *Nobody is here...I was wishing to find him here*, then she left her eyes run across the door of the only man that truly loved her, when another thought ran across her mind.

            *Why I'm still thinking this way?*...*Who I'm trying to convince, I love him, I love him with every part of what I am, but...he's not mine... I had my opportunity, and I let it pass because of my stupid ego...DAMN YOU ASUKA...I could be happy now, I could be in his arms and lips...but no, I just had to be so stupid, now another girl is with him instead of you...another girl responded to his feelings and now she is with him...damn you Asuka...*

Flashback

            Four years ago a young Shinji Ikari knocked on his roommate's door...

            "Um, Asuka! Are you there?", he asked looking to the floor, his fist clenching, and his heart almost slipping from his chest.

            "Yes! What do you want baka?, the voice of Asuka can be heard coming from the other side of the door.

            Shinji suddenly felt the urge to turn back and run, but an inner feeling made him stay...he must do what needs to be done.  "I just want to speak with you...may I come in?"

            No response..."Asuka?"...still no response..."Asuka?!"...then the unexpected happened..."Yes, now you can come in"

            Shinji entered Asuka's room cautiously for the second time of his life since Asuka moved to Tokyo 3 around a year and a half ago (the first one when she made him carry all her boxes from the moving van to her new room).  He managed to walk across the room without trembling, but when he reached the foot of the bed where Asuka was seated, he stopped completely frozen.

            "Well what do you want baka Shinji?", she said almost impatient to get rid of him.

            "I just wanted to...to...", Shinji couldn't speak, he was in front of the girl that made his life a nightmare, but also she was the one that made his life have sense.

            "What?!  Say it fast because I can't stand you in my room any longer!", she said filled with arrogance...like the way Asuka always do towards anybody especially with Shinji.

            This made Shinji realize that if he do not act like her for just one time then he wouldn't be able to tell her what he feels for her.  Determination entered his body, like he always acted in front of his father after he made him fight Unit 03.

            "Asuka we've been together for a long time...", when suddenly he was cut in the middle of his speech by Asuka.

            "Get to the point please, I have more important things to do than talking to you", she said with a devilish grin across her face.

            "Err, I just wanted to let you know that I like you and...", again he was cut by Asuka, but this time by her exploding laughs.

            "Haha. I can't believe you have the guts to say that to me...besides, sure you like me, I'm a gorgeous woman and you are perverted hentai who wants me to get inside your pants!" she said disdainfully but with a hint of worry in her face.

            "STOP THAT!  I'm not a pervert and YOU know it!"  Shinji said angrily.  Disbelief could be seen in her face...this wasn't the Shinji she knew.  "I came here to tell you how I feel for you...I came HERE to let you know that although you might hate me, I still...I still love you Asuka" Shinji said dropping the last of his courage inside those words.

            Now Asuka was taken off guard.  She always had dreams of Shinji saying that to her, and she always expected him to say them, but now he said them she was scared, scared of having the man she loves declaring his love to her.  Asuka noticed that she lost any ability she had for talking and that she was staring at his eyes almost going to cry.  She didn't like that, because it would show him that she is weak, so she put all her might to speak, and when she could...

            "HA, HA, HA...", her voice growing louder and louder, filling the room with more and more tension every second that passed.

            "How dare you say that!", suddenly she stopped laughing and gave him a glare full of hate and disdain..."how dare you to say that to me YOU LOWLY BASTARD!!"

            Asuka didn't want to react that way, but she was caught totally off guard, and she hated that.  She always dreamt that the day the boy she loves, the Ikari Shinji she lives with, declared his love she would jump over him, hugging him, kissing him, because that day would be the happiest day of her life, but...this never happened.  She stood from her bead slowly and walked toward him, like if she was studying the enemy.  When she confronted Shinji face to face, she raised her hand and with a fast and hard hit she slapped his face.

            The impact area in his face was becoming crimson because of the force that was put in the hit.  She thought that the slap would make Shinji apologize and return from where he came, but again that never happened.  Instead Shinji said..."That doesn't change what I feel for you, so you should slap my other cheek too."

            Anger and hate entered Asuka's heart.  Her ego wrapped and locked all her true feelings too deeply to reach the surface before something worst happened.  Of course she loved Shinji too, but she would never accept it, her bitchy nature always thought that she was too much for anybody, especially for Shinji. 

            She slapped him again and harder on the other side of his cheek.  This time he staggered a little.  Asuka could seem to have a fragile body, but everybody who knew her well knows that appearances are not always true.  As fast as he could, Shinji regained his posture to confront the beautiful redhead that was in front of him.  Asuka saw his will to stay as if nothing happened as a challenge to the authority she believed she had on him.  By this time Asuka wasn't in control anymore,  all she saw was red, and all she saw in Shinji was an enemy, she slapped him again and again...harder and harder...  Shinji didn't move he just assimilated the hits.  Asuka didn't seem to stop until, she saw her hand stained with red, with blood...with Shinji's blood...she was shocked.

            She was trapped in her own mind trying to decipher what was the red stain in her hand...she only came out of her trance when Shinji fell as a rock on the floor unconscious from the pain.  "SHINJIIII"..."I'm so sorry I-I..." she was going to take care of him when Misato stepped inside the room.

            Misato had just returned from NERV headquarters when she heard the hits and the cry Asuka made afterwards.  As soon she entered the room, the scene made her heart take a leap to her throat...Shinji was in the floor with his cheeks totally bruised and covered with his own blood, and Asuka was over him with her hands covered with the same matter.  That was all she needed to see to understand what happened between the children that were under her care.

            "Don't dare to touch him again you bitch!!", was all Asuka heard before a purple and red blur grabbed her far from Shinji's surroundings.  Asuka couldn't handle the situation anymore, she started to cry.  For the first time in her life she cried because she was really sorry about something she did, and especially because she did it to Shinji.  Her game of trying to get Shinji a backbone was over, this time it went too far.

            "Asuka!!  What-what YOU had done to him!!", Misato was a beast, she never saw Misato give a glare filled with so much hate, even to Commander Ikari, as the glare she was giving to Asuka.  "I-I-I just don't know what happened, I...", was the only thing rationally Asuka managed to say at the moment.

            "I'll tell you what happened, he told you how he felt for you, he finally dared to say what he really felt for you...heck he finally dared to say how he really felt inside for anyone for the first time in his life...and YOU almost ripped his face because of that!!", every word Misato was speaking was drilling in her head...painfully.

            "I-I didn't mean to..."

            "But you did it bitch...and let me tell you young girl that as soon as possible you are getting transferred from this apartment, we can't let you punish your fellow partners everytime you wish...MOVE from my sight second child!!", was the last command of Misato Katsuragi.

            "Please I...I didn't mean to!"

            "MOVE!!!"

***********

            Asuka ran out of the room as fast as her feet could carry her.  She was crying as she never did before.  The only chance she had to be happy with the only man that truly loved her, although she was a total bitch with him, was now only a shattered dream.

            *What I had done...Shinji I didn't mean it...I don't know what happened to me, it's just that...I- I love you too...but now it doesn't matter...*

            Asuka finally reached the central park, she searched for the farthest and darkest place in the park.  She threw herself against the ground and there she cried out loud..."I love you too Shinji".  Then darkness.

End of Flashback

Somewhere in Tokyo 3...

            Shinji already left his girlfriend in her own apartment so he was heading to his.  Although she asked him to stay because it was too late, he refused it.  He had a lot of things in his head, EVA's, his father and a certain red-head he lived with.  He decided a long time ago that forgetting her was the best thing for him, to understand she was too far his limits.  But it was impossible, he still loved her.  At first it was rather easily to ignore because the wounds in his heart...and body were fresh, but as they healed, his feelings became stronger too.

            He definitively loved Mana, but that was because he learned how to love her.  She was there for him every time he needed someone to talk...to cry.  She was strong, maybe stronger than him, she was beautiful, simple, and caring...she was everything a man would want in a girl.  But...there was a major problem, she wasn't Asuka, and that meant a lot for him.

            "Damn it, why between every woman in this damned city it had to be her?" Shinji thought rather loudly to no one.  The same question he made to himself to the past three years.

            He finally got to the apartment he shared with the two ladies but before opening the door he gave a glimpse to his watch and...

            "ONE A.M.! DAMN IT!"*I've been wandering for more than three hours.  I hope they are asleep.*

            He took his keycard to open the door, and slide it into the receiver.     [BEEP]        He walked in cautiously not wanting to announce his entrance.  He had no excuse for being so late outside and also he wasn't in the mood to be fighting with his guardian.

            As soon as Shinji reached the living room there she was, the living hell of his life.  He looked straight to Asuka who seemed talking by phone with a concerned expression.  He looked then to the couch, and there was Misato, apparently she had been drinking due to the can in her hand, but for some strange reason she wasn't drunk.  For a moment he thought about walking straight to his room, but that meant putting the rope around his neck.

            "G_good night girls..." he said trying to sound very surprised to see them.  He had the hope that maybe that could give him some extra time to make a good excuse.

            At the other side of the room it could be heard Asuka still at the phone with someone.  "oh_don't worry Mana_he_just arrived_he seems kinda ok_ don't worry I'll tell him_bye" that was all he needed to hear that the other person she was talking to was also angry at him.  He was about to leave when all hell broke loose.

            "Where the HELL have YOU been young boy?"  Misato said in a very scary calmed voice.

            Shinji shifted his sight from Asuka to his guardian when he noted that she wasn't as calmed as she seemed.  As a matter of fact her teeth were clenching and she had some kind of nervous twitch in her left eye...and don't forget the vein in her forehead.

            For a moment he thought that Asuka was about to start scolding him too, but she just passed by him and said only a good night before closing her room's door behind her.

            *What is with her? Well just another thing to think after dealing with her.* Shinji thought as he turned again to Misato.

            "Good night Misato-san, I'm sorry but I'm very tired and I would like to leave to my room." he said trying to avoid further contact with Misato.  So he turned to his room ready go, but he asked too much.

            Misato reached for his arm and turned him so he was facing her again.  "No. You are going to tell me what kept until so late outside Shinji."

            "..." No answer.

            "Damn it Shinji, I can't let you do this kind of things, you know you are too valuable for us." Misato said with genuine concern for his almost son, but Shinji took it the wrong way.

            "That is why you are so concerned about me? NERV's special weapon must be kept safe in case it is needed again?" he said freeing himself from the grip he was.

            "Shinji that is not what I meant." She was really worried now.  Shinji was turning again into that fourteen years old child that came to Tokyo 3 four years ago.

            "Misato I understood very well what you really meant.  Go and write in your report that I was outside until this late because I was thinking.  I was thinking and realizing how shitty my life is.  I can't do anything private, NERV knows wherever I go, whatever I do."  He said really pissed off.

            Misato was disturbed.  *How on earth does he know about the reports and about the surveillance they had on him?* "How do you know..." but she was interrupted by Shinji.

            "How do I know about the reports?" he said with a wicked grin.  "I found it when I came here four years ago Misato.  And about the surveillance...well I found some interesting photos of me picking my nose in class." he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

            "Shinji..."

            "You know what is what really pisses me off.  I can't even have in my arms the woman I love.  I can't make even myself happy.  I think that shows how truly pathetic I am."  This time Shinji turned to the door he came some minutes ago.  But he was stopped again by Misato's arm.

            "Shinji please that wasn't what I meant.  Let me explain...you are too valuable to me as a person.  I care for you as the son I never had."  Misato needed to do something.  There was something wrong with him and she had the duty to help him.

            "Sure Misato, go tell that to Rei, if you order her maybe she will believe you." he said with a mocking tone.

            That was enough for her.  She was trying to help him but the only thing she was getting from him was mockery and sarcasm.  She took him by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him toward her.  When he was in reach, she slapped him hard on the cheek.

            The only thing Shinji did was to move his head to the other side because of the impact.  But the smile from his face didn't disappear, in fact it became wider.

            "You know, maybe I was wrong, you should tell to Asuka that you feel like her mother.  You both hit pretty hard and you seem to have some kind of like to do that on my face."

            Misato gasped and let free Shinji's sleeve.  "I'm really sorry, I..." she said trembling.

            "Don't worry Major, I will not bother you again with my impertinences.  I'm off Major...have a good night." now he really turned to the door and pressed the button to open it.

            "Wait Shinji don't go!" Misato said between elaborated breaths.  She couldn't believe that she did the same thing Asuka did to him.  Maybe he didn't hear her or just he didn't want to hear her, but her only response was the soft buzzing from the door he left.

"DAMN IT Shinji!"

Misato was too angry at him or too sorry she slapped him because she failed to notice that Asuka was standing behind her with fresh tears.

"He left again?" Asuka asked.

"…" no response.

"Misato?"

"Yes_he left_again."

Asuka closed her eyes and sighed deeply trying to calm her turmoiled feelings.  "What are we gonna…Misato, who are you calling at this hour?" wandering who Misato was going to call.

Meanwhile Misato is at the phone…

"Follow closely the third child_don't let him do anything stupid_yes_intervene with him if required."

Misato hanged the phone and turned to face a concerned Asuka.

"What's wrong with him Misato?" Asuka said while shifting her eyes to the floor.

Misato was about to grab another beer from the fridge when she turned and looked to the floor too.  "I don't know Asuka…maybe he shouldn't be a pilot anymore.  Maybe he shouldn't be related to us anymore."

"He mentioned me too…he still…he [sobs] why?" Asuka sat on the floor against the wall.  She put her head between her legs, definitively she needed to think.  *Why he still loves me?*

"Don't worry Asuka.  We will help him overcome this.  We are gonna make it."  Misato said while opening a new can of beer.

Meanwhile somewhere in the world…

            Five persons suddenly appeared in a dark room.  It showed no dimensions and neither location.  This place was only known to those five persons.

            "What are we going to do Lorenz?  The third child seems to be slipping from Ikari's control.  Even Katsuragi failed to control him."

            "We cannot let the third child to fall at HIS side, if it happens then all our work will be destroyed."

            "We must eliminate him first." Finally the man known as Keel Lorenz spoke.

            "What are you saying, the third child is essential to the Instrumentality Project, and he shouldn't be harmed!"

            "We can use the second child for our purposes."

            "What about the sentimental relationship they share?  If the third child is harmed then the second might loose the will to fight."

            "No if he is killed by an angel."

            "Do you intend to send our agents to do the job?  This might cause our identity to be revealed.  For centuries humans believed our kind to be just a myth.  We might be in danger."

            "That will not be a problem, if anything happens to the third child any attention will be drawn by a possible angel attack."

            "We must change all our scenarios then."

            "Everything continues as scheduled.  The complete decoding of the scrolls will be done as programmed.  Soon we will take HIS place and all creation will be at our feet."

            "What about the Elder kid?"

            "He…must pay for treason…for killing our beloved mother."

            Suddenly the five persons disappeared like they appeared before, leaving no trace of any living thing in that hollow place.

In NERV's headquarters…

            Fuyutsuki turned his sight to the ceiling only to be received by the majesty of the Sephiroticum tree.  Then he turned to the window where Gendo Ikari was.

            "It has begun." Gendo said without moving from the window.

            "Excuse me Ikari, what did you say." Fuyutsuki asked bewildered by the strange actions of Ikari in the past days.

            "It has begun.  SEELE started to move their pawns.  We will not going to see my son for a long time.  I hope HE can save Shinji before it's too late for us and for him."  Gendo finally turned his sight to the floor, something he usually didn't do. *Good luck…son.*

Tokyo 3; 1:50am

            "Just great, first Ayanami slapped me because I said I hated my father, then Asuka also slapped me because I said I love her, then Misato slapped me because I said she didn't care for me.  Just great, why I always have to hurt those who are close to me?"

Flashback

Four years ago…

            Two drooling boys are walking in front of a young Shinji.

            "Oh Misato is such a babe!" Toji drooled.

            "For once I would like to live with a babe like that!" Kensuke drooled.

            But Shinji interrupted their academic speech.

"She is not a babe, she doesn't cook, she doesn't clean, she is vulgar and inconsiderate…and she is always wearing those skinny clothes."

            "You are truly a kid Shinji, right Toji?" Kensuke said while he turned to face the younger Ikari.

            "You don't understand why she behave that way around you right." Toji said while adjusting his figure to a more mature one.  "Shinji, she acts that way only in front of you because she considerate you as her family.  Shinji you are her family."

End of Flashback

            Shinji was walking through the central park of Tokyo 3.  The same Asuka went to cry three years ago.  Suddenly he stopped, and turned swiftly to his back.  *I could swear someone was at my back.*  He resumed his walking trying to focus again in his problems.  But again he heard something in his back.  He turned again…*What the heck…maybe it's just NERV's special agents.*

            Shinji turned again to begin walking when…there was man in front of him.  He had to look up to see his face, and what he saw wasn't one of the faces of the agents.  There was a white man, German it seemed, but the disturbing part is that he had extremely big fangs coming out his mouth.

            "Hello kiddo, say do you want to be tonight's meat? HAHaha…"

End of Chapter 1


	3. Lonely Souls, Intertwined Hearts

EVA/CRIMSON: Black Souls

By: "Freakin' Knight in Training"

E-mail: freakinknight@yahoo.com

_Disclaimer:  If you know any characters in this story that are related to Evangelion then they are owned by GAINAX.  The other major characters are owned by Cliffhanger comics and by Humberto Ramos.  The other lowly characters are mine._

_WARNING:  Yui does not control EVA 01.  Mana is part of an EVA game released for PC.  If you don't like gore then this is not for you because in the next chapters it could be some.  The EVA universe is a little bit changed so maybe the characters are OOC.  This is my first try to make a story, and also English is not my first language.  I'll accept reviews, comments...heck even flames but don't push too hard because I have fragile feelings....Ok, ok I'll stop talking.  And now our feature presentation..._

EVA/CRIMSON: Black Souls

Lonely Souls, Intertwined Hearts: Chapter 3

            "What do you mean, you lost him?" Misato asked with fear and anger painted all over her face.  She was about to pass out drunk when she received a call from the security agent assigned to watch over the third child.  When she heard that they lost sight of Shinji she sobered up in record time.

            "Ma'am there's more, we need reinforcements, my colleagues are dead, and I'm the only survivor because I managed to escape." The man said over the phone between ragged breaths.

            "You mean you lost sight of him because you ran away!" Misato yelled not caring for Asuka who was supposedly asleep in the contiguous room.

            "Major, you don't understand they are not…" the voice said over the phone.

            "If anything happens to the third child take for granted that I will blow your brains out." Misato yelled again while Asuka came out from Shinji's room with a sleepy face.

            "Misato what are you…"Asuka tried to say but she was cut off by Misato's yells.

            "Where was the last place of contact with the third child?" Misato asked while trying to get control over herself.

            "Memorial Park of… STOP… DON"T… STAY AWAY… NOO ARRRGHhhhhh…!!"

            "AGENT LYNN!! AGENT!! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING DOWN THERE!!  DAMMIT!!"  Misato hanged the phone after receiving no answer; she turned to face Asuka who was with a questioning expression in her face.  She took the phone again and dialed to NERV HQ.

            "Misato what's the matter." Asuka asked now fully awake.

            "Shinji's in danger.  The whole surveillance team was killed.  Shinji may be too." Misato said while facing Asuka.

            Asuka's face became pale, and her knees trembled, all sort of emotions attacked her painfully, the man she loved was probably dead now.

            "He can't be dead, he just can't…" was all Asuka managed to articulate barely audible.

            Meanwhile NERV's HQ answered Misato's call.

            "Major Katsuragi here, the third child is in danger, and his surveillance team is dead.  The last place of contact was Tokyo 3 Memorial Park.  I'm on my way, send a retrieve team to my apartment to retrieve the second, locate the first and fourth.  This may be a full scale assault against the children.  They must be protected at all costs." Misato said to whoever was on the other side of the line.

            She ran to her room and returned with two guns.  She checked them both and handed one of them to Asuka who stared at it emotionless.

            "A retrieve team should be here soon to pick you up to HQ, don't worry I'll find Shinji." and with that Misato ran out of the apartment.

            "He can't be dead." Asuka whispered while loosing her strength and falling to the floor.

            "Don't even think to get near me.  There's a whole team surrounding this place and if you harm me you will be killed!" Shinji said scared as hell while taking small steps backwards.  But the statement didn't have the desired effect.  Instead of scaring him, the man's smile became wider, almost diabolically.

            "Oh really, maybe you mean that there was once a team surrounding the place.  Now they're just leftovers." The man said while motioning his hand to some bushes.  On the cue a woman bathed in blood emerged carrying a limbless man.

            "You see that's the last of them." the man grabbed the still alive man and passed his tongue where an arm should be.

            "Are you angels…?" Shinji asked terrified to death.

            "Angels? Yeah right." the woman said and chuckled.

            "Now that you know what we are, let get to business." The man laughed while grabbing the agent's throat and ripping it with his bare hands…or claws.  A sprinkle of blood landed on Shinji's face while the man was licking his fingers with full delight.

            Shinji lost control and started running frantically through trees and bushes not really caring where he was heading.  He only wanted to survive.

            Meanwhile, the man looked pissed off.  "There is no way that guy is gonna make me chase after him…Lillah go get him here." the man turned to the woman at his side, the same one that appeared with the armless man.

            "Sure honey…" she said while licking her blood soaked fangs, and then with supernatural speed she ran after the third child.

            Shinji kept running like the devil himself was chasing him, as a matter of fact he truly was been chased by a devil.

            **I think I finally lost them.** Shinji thought while turning his face to see if anybody was chasing him.  Then he learned that he was still been chased.  The woman landed over him, grabbing his throat in the process.

            "Vladius told me to bring you to him, but he didn't tell me in what condition." the woman smirked.

            The moonlight flashed the silver fangs of the woman for a few seconds before she brought them down inflicting two holes in his tender flesh.

            "Please…don't…Unngghh…don't kill me…" Shinji tried to say with all his will.

            Blood began to pour through the newly made holes, while she viciously managed to get almost all of it inside her mouth.

            Shinji almost passed out because of the pain, the fear, and the loss of blood.  Just when he began to pale dangerously she stopped.

            "Its time." she grabbed him by his blood stained t-shirt and dragged Shinji effortlessly until she reached the mysterious man.

            Meanwhile the man looked over to Shinji and then to the woman, who had fresh blood in her lips.  The man sighed and turned to face the woman.  "Did you like it?"

            The woman nodded approvingly, "Very much." She said smirking.

            "Fine, now let finish him off before He sends someone to save him."  The man raised his claw ready to detach Shinji's head from the body.  But when he was about to make the hit, fire enveloped his hand, burning painfully the man's hand.

            "Arrgh…what the f**k happened!!" the man cried changing his focus from Shinji to his burning hand.

            Meanwhile a weak Shinji was still battling with the grip he was in and the pain in his neck.

            Suddenly, a young man appeared from the shadows with burning eyes which focused on Shinji's attacker.  The man was the same age as Shinji, near the twenties, he had black hair, but he wasn't Japanese.  He had big claws just like the man that attacked Shinji, but the difference was that there were sparks of fire running around his fingers or better said claws.  Also he had two enormous fangs coming from his mouth.

            Finally Shinji came out of his stupor, everything made sense now…the night, the fangs, the blood, their force, they were indeed not human, they were something else, something beyond life and death.  Shinji knew what they were, even the boy that came from the shadows, he had seen them in the movies, but he always thought that they were Pre-Impact legends, nothing more than the mere imagination of people.  But…the people in front of him weren't fictional, they were real, and they were hurting him.

"They are vampires... this must be a bad dream…" Shinji whispered.  Oddly enough Shinji's attackers didn't hear him.  They were completely focused on the incoming figure of the young boy.  Just a few meters away from the trio, the man stopped.

"I'll be glad if you give me the boy without any further damage to his person." the new boy said with the same spark his eyes.

Everybody stared at the boy except for Shinji who was almost unconscious, wondering what another vampire was doing in there and even more requesting that Shinji was not to be harmed.

Then the man recognized him…"You…you are Alex Elder…!!"

"Glad you know me.  Now be a good brother and give me the human." the man known as Alex spoke again.

"NO. I found him first.  Besides what is a lowly human to you great-good-for-nothing-super vampire?  Is he another chosen one like you?  You killed our momma, ungrateful beast, what are you going to do now? Kill our entire race?" he shouted while grabbing Shinji's neck and raising him in front of Alex Elder.

Alex smirked, maybe something the man said was funny.  "Excuse me, why do you want such a lowly and wimpy human if you can feed easily on a bigger prey?" Alex asked with a coolness that made Shinji's attacker uneasy.

"Nonsense! I prey on whoever I want.  Leave this place, this is nothing of your concern!!" the man said while crushing Shinji's neck.

Alex narrowed his eyes and a blue flame hotter than hell started to sparkle around his hands.  His eyes became red with flames and his fangs showed in his mouth, wanting to rip the flesh of his enemies.  There was another type of blood he liked besides a dragon's blood and it is another vampire's blood.

"I can't allow that. I came her to get the boy alive and that is what I'm going to do, even if I have to kill all of you.  And you must know that it isn't a problem to me at all." Alex said smirking diabolically.

Vladius was scared, really scared, he had heard stories about Alex Elder, and none of them were bed-time stories of his adventures for all vampires.  Maybe he seemed a normal teenager, but there was nothing normal on him, he even wasn't a normal vampire. He had powers that normal vampires didn't have; he could start flames by just thinking about it.  Greater speed, greater strength, heck even heaven's own light didn't burn him, and that made him more powerful than any other living vampire in the world.

"Ha, you are going to what? Kid maybe you are Alex Elder, but you are no match for a seven hundred years old vampire.  As time passes we get stronger and stronger, and your short life is nothing compared to ours!!" Lillah shouted with confidence at Alex.

"You are funny you know that.  I'm giving you a chance to survive and you are wasting it." Alex said with a wicked smile.

"Stupid fool, be careful for what you say to Vladius, I have seen many chosen ones fall dead by Vladius' bare hands.  What can you baby boy do against him?!" Lillah said showing none of Vladius' fear.

"Now that's funny!! Have you forgotten what did you say at the beginning of this conversation?  I_killed_Lissette!  I killed the mother of all vampires, so you, third class vampire, intend to kill me?"

Vladius' anger and fear increased.  If he kills the kid in his hand then he would be dead for sure, and if he returns without killing him, his bosses will kill him.

"Ha, you were ungrateful, she made you powerful, she gave you her legacy, she even wanted to make you her king, and you killed her, you killed our beloved mother." Lillah said shouting at Alex.  Anger, anger was fueling her.  Vampire legends said that the last ones that dared to talk that way to him were dead.  Obviously she didn't know that.

Alex' hatred for the beings in front of him increased to the point that the few saplings around Alex burned.

"She wasn't my mother!!"  soon fire started to appear everywhere.

"Ha, now you are going to show us your silly powers, they won't save you!!" Lillah said angered.

"Lillah SHUT UP!!" Vladius shouted to her.

"Girl YOU will be dead and you won't even notice what happened to you." Alex said with a steel edge in his voice.

"Uh oh." was all Lillah managed to say before a column of fire struck her straight on the chest incinerating her completely.

"YOU BASTARD!! SHE WAS MY SISTER!!  You asked for IT, after I finish him, I'm going to kill you!!" Vladius said while a gust of wind began to blow.

Vladius raised his claws ready to cut Shinji's head from his unconscious body.  Then a reddish flash appeared from nowhere and cleanly cut off Vladius hand.  Lost in pain, Vladius let Shinji fall to the ground.  Alex wasted no time and flew towards Shinji with preternatural speed to grab him.

"DAMN YOU, how did you do it?  There is no way you could attack me without me noticing it!!!" Vladius said through gritted teeth.

"You are right I didn't, you are not the only one that came with help.  You know women can do anything with such grace that it truly scares me.  Have you met my wife?  Maybe you did, she surely has killed many of your friends." Alex said grinning dumbly.

From the shadows a body started moving from it hiding place. When it reached light, Vladius gasped, it was a woman.  Red hair like fire, green eyes that can sooth even the wildest of creatures…but he knew who she was, she was part of that damned group that hunted vampires and all sort of night creatures some decades ago.  She was part of the Red Hood clan, part human, and part wolf.  Legend said that when they were ordered in the hood, they went for a series of tests that sealed their wolves' blood, so it would never interfere with their duty.  Many of them died because their beast part burned too intense in their veins, but the ones that passed the tests were extremely dangerous warriors.

Vladius meanwhile was cursing his luck, a vampire hunter and a chosen one, all against him.  Suddenly something bugged him, why was a vampire hunter married to a vampire.

"Well well, if it isn't a red hood.  Alex can you at least explain me how did you got a red hood slut to obey you?"

The woman looked pissed off, that man called her a slut, but she didn't say anything about it.  Instead she spoke calmly.

"I'm not a red hood anymore, I'm a vampire whether I like it or not.  The red hood was wiped out a long time ago.  I may be their only survivor but I'm not following their paths anymore. " the woman said while placing her hand in her husband shoulder.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation um…Vladius.  Sorry for your hand, don't worry you still have the other one." Alex said turning his back to Vladius.  He looked directly at his wife eyes and smiled.  He was carrying the moribund body of Shinji, he knew he must act fast before he dies, but he couldn't allow Vladius to see him turning Shinji into a vampire.

Meanwhile Vladius was really pissed off, first they killed his sister, and now they took off his beautiful hand.  They were going to pay it dearly.

Vladius concentrated his energy to perform an attack to the retreating trio.  He launched himself in a feral attack toward them, when he was stopped by a fire wall that incinerated Vladius' body at contact.

"Such is the fate for those who try to work against heaven…their own hell…" Alex said without turning to see the burning body of Vladius.

"Alex, I think you should turn him before he dies, he's very weak you know." The woman said.

"Sure Scarlet."

Alex put Shinji on the ground ready to perform the conversion process.  He took off his wristband and made a deep cut with his claw.  Soon crimson blood began to flow freely only to land on Shinji's lips.

"Drink this, it will make you feel better." Alex said while holding Shinji's head up.

"Uunnghhh…don't…drink…smells blood." Shinji tried to say while fighting Alex, but failed so he ended drinking the blood.

"When you wake up you will feel better…trust me."  Shinji could only nod, not really understanding what was happening to him.

"Please…take care of Asuka…" Shinji whispered to his saviors.  They nodded, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

Shinji sighed and closed his eyes…some minutes later he died.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Announcement

To whomever it may interest:

Sorry for the long absence…due to personal issues I wasn't able continue the story, but thanks to recent reviews you guys gave me, the fire inside was ignited again.  For the next couple of weeks I'll be checking the previous chapters and modifying them.  Thanks to all that reviewed the story…maybe together we'll end with something worth reading.

                                                                   Freakin' Knight In Training


End file.
